Wolf Monarch
|Background = #006f38 |Border = black |Username = LIL'WINDOWCLEANER |Usernickname = Crystal |Font Family = palatino linotype |Font Color = white |Character Name = Wolf Monarch |Border Color = black |Full Name = Wolf Monarch |Small Box Background = #006f38 |Small Box Border = black |Small Box Font = white |Parents = unknown |Siblings = Vixen Monarch |Friends = Vixen Monarch |Nicknames = Wolf |Birthday = July 28 |Age = 16 |Gender = male |Personality = Wolf was a kind, caring, and friendly young boy. He loves attention, and always tried to do his best. But after his sister ran away for good, Wolf changed. He was no longer the person who was open to everyone, who was kind, who helped others, and who pleased his parents. He was devastated, heartbroken, desperate to come up with a solution, but nothing he did worked. Wolf started shutting others out and ignoring them. |Family = Vixen Monarch |Enemies = none |Romances = none yet. looking |History = Wolf was always a good kid. He got good grades, he had many friends, and he always tried to please his parents. When his sister, Vixen, disappeared, Wolf panicked. His sister was like his best friend, he couldn't imagine his life without her. He was glad a relieved when she returned, but he felt sorry for her. He loved all the attention, she hated it. It drove her nuts. When she kept running away, Wolf was always blamed and they both ended up getting in trouble. Wolf tried to talk her out of ever doing it again, but she wouldn't listen. When she ran away at the age of 18, Wolf was devastated and heartbroken. Especially after his parents couldn't find her. No one was more upset then Wolf. He was blamed for it, but he didn't care. He started to drift away from all his friends, he stopped getting good grades, he ditched often, and he shut everyone out. when he had thought he'd never see Vixen again, he was proved wrong. He has gone on a walk that night, and was at Night Falls, when his sister came up to him. He was so happy, he never wanted to leave her again. He begged her to come home, or let him come with him, but she wouldn't listen. She even begged for him not to tell his parents. Wolf realized how desperate she looked, and agreed not to tell them. They started meeting up every night in secret. Every night, Wolf begged for her to let him come with her, or to come home. Every night, she turned him down. Every night, Wolf became more desperate. And every night, Wolf tried to come up with a plan so he can be with his sister forever. Wolf is a Vanisher. |Appearance = Wolf has dark brown hair and dark blue eyes. |Eye Color = Dark blue Eyes |Hair Color = Dark Brown hair |Height = 5'7 |Model = Hayden Summerall |gallery = }} Category:Male Category:Crystal Category:Vanisher Category:Elf Category:Alive Category:Roleplay Character Category:16-year-old Category:Dark Blue Eyes Category:Brown hair Category:Teenager Category:RP Character